


Prove Yourself

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [10]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: A photographer who has been trying for months to go on tour with Radiohead and their personal tour photographer finally gets her chance.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Sunflowerthommy!

The room was bathed in a faint red tent, there was a desk in the corner covered in mountains of files and papers. On the other side of the room was a bookshelf that spanned the whole wall, all overflowing with books. At the very back of the room was a woman in her mid 40's, her blond hair pulled up into a messy bun, some strands falling down into her face, her glasses hanging just on the tip of her nose as she dipped a paper into the developing solution. Once she was sure It was ready she pulled it out and let it drip dry before hanging on a line beside her. The low hum of Radiohead could be heard coming from her phone as she nodded along to the music. She pushed her glasses onto her head and went for the microscope she had and put a negative under it and started cutting it down and making it the way she wanted. The music cut off though as he phone started to ring. She looked up and then around, trying to pinpoint where exactly her phone went to. She moved a couple papers but still not finding it. 

"Yea yea, I hear ya" she said as she finally found it, she recognized the number right away and smiled as she answered it. 

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in...So to speak...What's up?" She asked. 

"I don't have much time to talk, I just needed to warn you of what is about to walk through your office door in maybe five to ten minutes..." Said a voice on the other end, out of breath. Her eyebrows shot up. 

"And what would that be?" 

"I heard the dean talking to someone in his office...I couldn't believe it at first, but oh my god you're going to flip!" 

"Out with it already" she said, trying to figure out who she would freak out over, besides the obvious. 

"Elsie..." She didn't hear what was being said because right at that moment there was a knock on her door and it opened to reveal the dean of the school and none other than Thom Yorke. "Elsee...Did you hear what I said?" The voice said. She cleared her throat before talking. 

"I'll call you back..." She said, eye's still wide. She dropped her hand and hung up on him. It took everything she had to not scream. 

"Ms. Reynolds...Are you alright?" Asked the dean and Elsea shook her head and rubbed her eyes. 

"Yea! Sorry...It's just...I wasn't expecting...God, shit! Sorry, where are my manners" she said with a small laugh and held her hand out to Thom, who looked thoroughly amused. "I'm Elsie" she said and Thom took her hand and shook it, it took everything she had to not faint right then and there. 

"I would introduce myself, but I figure by the mini-blue screen your brain just did, you already know who I am" he said with a laugh and she dropped his and hand laughed as well. 

"Yea...Sorry about that again, you probably get that all the time, it gets annoying I'm sure" she said as she stood back and put her head down. 

"Not at all...Still surprises even me sometimes at who I am" he said as he waved his hand. The dean then cleared his throat and stepped forward. 

"Well, now that that is out of the way, time to discuss while we're here. Your persistence has paid off." He said and Elsie looked between the two. 

"Huh?" She asked and Thom smiled. 

"We'd like you to come on tour with us and be our photographer...Oh! I'm also to ask for a portfolio, like, a real one, Cozzie asked specifically, for one. Apparently, the ones on the computer weren't enough for him" he said with a laugh and Elsea nodded, still trying to take everything in. 

"Yea...Uh...I...I should have one around here...." She said as she walked over to the desk and started going through the files and papers, still not believing that Colin Greenwood wanted to see more of her pictures and that the band wanted her to be their tour photographer. 

"You honestly need an assistant or something, how can you find anything in this mess?" Asked the dean with a laugh. 

"I can find things just fine, thank you...Sometimes...And it's not a mess, it's organized chaos" she said as she let out a triumphant sound and held up a medium sized portfolio and walked back over to Thom and handed it to him. "My card is in there too, office phone, mobile, and email if you need to get a hold of me before we get things started...Speaking of...When were you planning on doing this? Do I need to sign anything?" She asked, now going into business mode, which helped her with her nerves and excitement for the whole situation. Thom took the portfolio and flipped it open and looked through it before answering. 

"In about a month...As for the signing of things, that's Ed's department, I'm sure he'll show up at some point and go over things" he said as he shut the book. She nodded and took in all of the information. 

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" She asked and Thom shrugged. 

"I don't think so...Like I said, I'm sure Ed will clear things up better than I can, stuff really goes over my head" he said with a laugh and she nodded. 

"Well, if that's it, I'll let you get back to your project and I'm sure Thom has stuff to complete as well" said the dean and both nodded. 

"It was nice to meet you" said Thom, stepping forward and putting his hand out, Elsie did the same and the shook quickly before they were out of the room. Once she was sure that they were out of earshot she let out a small squeal and jumped around and did a dance. 

"Oh god, oh my god...This is it...It...It finally happened...Oh god...What do I do...How...I...Shit" she said as she pulled her phone out and called her friend back. 

"Soo...I was too late?" He said as he answered. 

"Fucking hell!! Yes!!! Ugh!!!" The voice on the other end laughed. 

"Points for trying?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. 

"I guess" 

"So...What was it about?" He asked and Elsie went on to tell him about everything and he listened intently before squealing with her. 

"We need to celebrate!! Tonight!!" He said and she let out a sigh 

"I don't know...I have so much I have to get together now...I don't think..." 

"No, bitch, you can do that tomorrow, tonight, we celebrate. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 9...Dress amazing! No wait, better yet...I'm going to get you something" he said as he hung up before Elsea could protest. She let out a sigh and checked the time before going back to her project. 

At eight she called it a night and decided to gather her things and head home to get ready for whatever Mark had planned for them for night. She loved her best friend to death, but sometimes he got a little to over the top with things. She slid into her car and headed toward her apartment. 

She walked in and set everything by the door and started turning on lights. She pulled out her phone again and pushed a couple buttons and music filled the apartment. It was a decent size for just one person, right off the entrance way was the living room and to the right was a breakfast bar and kitchen with a small dining area. Straight back was a hallway that led to the master bedroom, a small guest bedroom and the bathroom. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, knowing she'd need a do some pre-gaming if she wanted to be on the level of Mark when he appeared. She was halfway through the glass when the door opened and in walked a tall, skinny guy wearing black dress pants, a black button-up shirt and a red tie. His hair was slicked back though a couple pieces fell down. 

"I hope your ready bitch!" He said as he looked over and smiled at the glass in her hand. "That's my girl!" He said as he walked around and grabbed her hand and led her back to her room, three large sized bags swinging beside him in his other hand. She looked down at them as they entered her room and then up to Mark with a raised eyebrow. He handed her the first bag and shooed her off to the bathroom while he went over to her vanity and started going through her makeup and also turned on her curling iron. 

Elsie grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes and started digging through the bag. She pulled each piece out separately and shook her head at each one. She put the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a floor length royal purple skirt that had a bit of lace and tulle at the bottom of it and a black tank top that showed off a bit of her lower stomach. She turned around and got a better view before walking out of the bathroom and to Mark. She was happy that he had chosen not as revealing clothes, but she had a feeling that he had other outfits and he was ultimately going to have the final decision. She did a twirl and Mark looked her over with a keen eye before nodded and handed her the other bag. She let out a laugh and took that and went back to the bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later they both agreed on the first outfit then was ushered onto the chair in front of the vanity. The next twenty was spent on her hair and makeup. Ten O-clock rolled around and they were finally ready to hit the town. The night consisted of her and Mark dancing and doing a fair amount of shots before both stumbled home and passed out in her bed. 

Elsie awoke to a knock on her door. She groaned and looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. She heard the knock again and she rolled out of bed. She looked at her reflection and attempted to make herself look presentable. She was rubbing the eyeliner off of the side of her face as she unlocked the door and opened it. She had to do a double take though when she saw who was there. In the doorway stood Ed with a couple folders tucked under his arm. He smiled. 

"Good morning...Er...Afternoon...Uhm...You're Elsie Reynolds right?" He asked and she just nodded, eyes wide and mouth open. Ed laughed before continuing. "I have the papers that need to be signed...I figured you'd want to get everything out of the way...I mean, I understand all of this but its truly boring" he said and she just nodded and stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. 

"I'm sorry about...This...I had a late night last night" she said as she motioned to herself and closed the door. "Uh....There's a table around the corner" she said as she led him to it. She walked into the kitchen and started up the kettle before turning back. 

"It's perfectly fine, I've seen Thom come out of a night looking worse than that, you pull it off better than he does though...Er...Did, back in the day" he said and she laughed. 

"Yea, uhm...I'm going to clean up a bit..." She said as she turned and pulled out a couple mugs and filled them with tea and set out milk, honey, and sugar "Help yourself if the kettle boils before I'm back" she said, Ed smiled and nodded as he sat down and started to organize the papers. She peeked back into her room and saw Mark was still passed out. She shook her head and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and walked to the bathroom and washed up and changed. She heard the kettle go and then stop right as she walked out of the bathroom. He looked up when he heard her coming and he smiled. 

"I didn't know how you take it, but I have a cup of tea at least for you" he said and she smiled 

"Thanks" she did her tea up and sat down beside Ed before taking a sip. 

"Ok, so, this first one is basically you agreeing to come on tour with us and abide by the rules and regulations set out by the record company, blah blah blah" he said as he handed it to her with a pen. She took the pen and looked over the papers real quick before signing and handing them back as he pulled out another set. "This is giving us and the label permission to use any and all photos taken by you for whatever purpose they see fit...Don't worry about that getting too crazy though, we all have the final vote on things, and I trust Cozzie to not pick any of your terrible ones, if that happens. I've seen your work though so I don't think that will be a problem" he said as he slid those to her. This continued for ten minutes before Ed gathered all of the papers together and put them back into the folder. "And now that you have signed your life away, offered up your first born, and agreed to one sacrifice of a virgin every other month I think we're all set" he finished, which caused both of them to break out into laughter. 

"Thank you, for coming over with these and not just leaving me on my own to it" she said as she held her hand out and he took it. 

"Not a problem, like I said, its boring but the loopholes and loopholes on some things and its better to have someone explain than you try and figure it out on your own, though we honestly wouldn't do anything to jeopardize you or your career" he said as he let her hand go. "Gotta run though, Thom set up a lunch for the whole band to talk about the upcoming tour and stuff...See you in a month" 

"You too, can't wait!" She said as she led him out before shutting and locking the door and leaning against it with a sigh. It was all official now, she would be going on tour with Radiohead, at least for their European leg, though there was talk about maybe keeping her on for the Americas, Russia, and Asian tour depending on how things go with the dates in Europe, which, of course, she hoped they would keep her on for all of it. It was a dream come true and she realized that now she had to organize things and pack and buy a new wardrobe. So she got to work right away, first making calls to the apartment office, the dean at the school, and other things before gathering things and taking an inventory of her supplies.


	2. Chapter Two

The month passed by quickly and it seemed that Elsie wasn't even halfway finished with everything that needed to be done, but she was. She had chalked everything up to nerves. She had talked to Thom and Ed randomly through the month, asking questions and straightening things out before everything finally fell into place. She was now sitting in her living room, two suitcases, her camera bag, camera equipment and a bookbag, waiting for Ed to pick her up and take her to the tour bus they had waiting. She didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. She stood up and answered it and smiled up at Ed and stepped aside as he came in. 

"I take it you have everything set?" he asked and she nodded. 

"As set as I can be" she laughed nervously as Ed walked the rest of the way in and grabbed one of the suitcases and the camera equipment bags. Elsie grabbed the other suitcase, her bookbag, and her camera bag. They look at each other and she nodded as they headed out the door then loaded everything into Ed's car and they were off. 

"So, are you excited about all of this?" he asked, glancing sideways at her. 

"Oh, very excited, like...I'm still in shock I think, about the whole thing" she laughed and Ed nodded. 

"Understandable...You've been trying at this for a while now from what Nigel has said, guess it goes to show, never give up" he said as he took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it before handing it to her. "If you want to listen to anything" he said and she looked down at the phone in surprise before taking it and quickly finding his music and playing Duran Duran. Ed smiled big and turned it up. A bit later they were both singing along to the songs. 

"Yea, I think you're going to get on fine with the rest of us" said Ed after one of the songs, both were laughing. 

"Thank god for that" she said as she controlled her laughing as well. 

They made it through a couple more songs before they arrived at the studio where the road crew were already busy loading in the band's equipment into a smaller tour bus beside one that was just a bit bigger, which Elsie assumed was the one she and the band would be occupying. Ed put the car in park and got out, Elsie following him. 

"Just leave your bags and the crew will get them and put them into the bus for you" he said as she gave Ed his phone back. He smiled and took it then led her to the entrance of the studio. 

Elsie had been fine the whole way up there but now that she was going to meet the whole band she found her nerves kicking in. She followed but kept telling herself over and over again to not freak out and to act natural. Ed walked in first with Elsie following behind. As soon as she walked in the rest of the band looked up from what they were doing and smiled. Thom came over first and gave her a hug. 

"Good to see you again" he said and she hugged back, though awkwardly, not expecting it. He pulled back and looked to the rest of the band. "Everyone...Elsie the photographer" he said and she looked at everyone and waved with a small smile on her face, though it was very hard to keep her composure. 

"Nice to finally meet all of you" she said, surprised at how steady her voice was. 

"Finally, Colin can shut up about meeting you and actually talk to you" said Phil with a smirk and Colin shot him a glare but didn't say anything. Elsie's eyebrows rose to that as she looked at him. 

"What? Your stuff is good...I'm just excited to work with you" he said, fidgeting a bit before going over to his bag and rummaging through it. Elsie chuckled and took a better look around. 

"That's Colin for 'I get to work with a pretty woman who's great with a camera, better act cool" Said Jonny walking by her with a bookbag slung over his shoulder but he flinched when he felt a wad of paper hit his head and he turned. 

"Shut it Jonathan" he said and Jonny rose his hands in surrender. 

"Just trying to help your cause" he shot back as he left the building to make sure things were coming along. Elsie watched the interaction between the two, still not comprehending that she was standing amongst Radiohead and hearing their banter first hand, though another thought crossed her mind...Colin had been talking about her...Which of course she couldn't get over either. Phil was the next to leave with a pat on her shoulder. 

"Boy is this going to be a trip for you" said Phil with a smile before actually leaving. Thom and Ed were next. She went to turn and go with them but was stopped by Colin. 

"It really is going to be awesome working with you, the other's are just being asses" he said and Elsie laughed. 

"It's all good...I'm excited to work with you guys too, definitely a dream come true" she said as she followed Colin out of the studio. 

Outside Thom and Jonny were talking to the roadies and pointing to certain things while Ed was leaning against the tour bus smoking a cigarette, Phil was nowhere to be found but she figured he was already on the bus checking things over one last time before they head out. 

"We're almost ready" said Thom, now walking up to everyone and looked around. "Phillip already on the bus then?" he asked and Ed nodded. 

"Steaking out the best bunk" said Ed as he finished his cigarette "Speaking of..." he said heading into the bus as well. 

"Is that normal then?" she asked and Colin nodded. 

"Each bus is different and there's, believe it or not good bunks and bad bunks...depending on where they're situated on the bus, I don't mind it much, but Ed's finicky when it comes to sleep" said Colin 

"Best to let the giant get what he wants and we take the rest" finished Thom as he walked onto the bus as well, followed closely by Jonny. 

"Shall we then?" asked Colin, motioning toward the bus and Elsie nodded and followed behind him. 

The bus was kind of what she had expected. The front was where the driver would sit, closed off by a partition. Behind that was the main cabin, it had a small kitchenette to one side and the other side had a bench seat against the wall with a table in front of it. On the other side was another bench and regular seats. The middle of the bus had six bunks, three on one side and three on the other, four were actual bunk beds while the last two were a single. Behind that was a small entertainment area with a TV and other appliances with a couch that filled the whole back of the bus. She took a closer look and saw that there was a small door on one side before the back room and she assumed that was where the bathroom was. 

"After a week it all gets boring to look at" said Phil from one of the top bunks to her right. She looked up and smiled at him. 

And how long ago did this become the boring part?" she asked 

"Uh...93 I believe" he said with a laugh and she laughed as well. 

"No, seriously, it's always great for the first week, then the adrenaline wears off and you realize you stuck in a bus with those four wankers for the better part of the year" he said, but smiled through the whole thing, showing that he was only joking. Elsie chose a bunk after that, deciding on one of the single ones toward the back. She looked up and saw her things on a shelf a bit above it and she got up on the bed and reached up to grab her camera bag and another bag beside it and then headed to the table and set things down before sitting down herself. The rest of the band had seemed to settle down as well as she took her camera out and cleaning supplies and started to take it apart and get it ready for the show that night. Jonny and Thom had disappeared into the back part of the bus while Ed and Phil talked about the upcoming tour. Colin came back and sat down in front of her and looked over everything. 

"That's really nice...Is it your only one?" he asked and she looked up at him, still surprised that any of them would talk to her. She told herself that she really needed to get over that. 

"No, I have another in my suitcase...Which I need to get out...It's an older model from the 70's...though it's not good for action shots, but I brought it for random pictures that aren't during your sets, I also have a digital with me, but I like using actual film better. Though depending on when we can stop and I I can get to a dark room I'll use my digital. I think I remember Ed mentioning that the label wants pictures along the way and not after, so, we'll see" she said as she looked back to the lens she was cleaning. At the mention of the older camera, Colin's eyes lit up. 

"Please tell me you're going to use that at some point? And please tell me I'd be allowed to look at it" he said and Elsie laughed. 

"Only if you promise to be careful with it" 

"Of course!" 

"So, I take it you're really into photography as well?" She asked, though she already knew that, but she really didn't want to seem like a creeper so she was just going to go with it. 

"Oh yea! I mean, I never went to school for it or anything, but I just took it up as a hobby and went with it" he said. 

"Awesome, it is fun to do...Though occasionally you get a customer who thinks they know more than me and try and tell me that I'm doing something wrong..." She said as she put the lens down and went for another one. 

"I can see it and let me guess, the whole time you're thinking 'Well, if you want it to look like shit do it yourself?" He said and she nodded. 

"Oh yea" she laughed. She was surprised at how well she was keeping it together and realized that she wasn't really nervous anymore about talking and hanging around with the band. 

"Can I help with anything?" He finally asked and she looked around and handed him the lens she was working on and the towel and she grabbed the main part of the camera and started to take that apart and make sure things were in working order. Colin took it gladly and carefully cleaned the lens. 

"So, do you like to read? I think I remember Thom mentioning you had a bookshelf in your office" he said. She looked up from spooling new film through the camera. 

"I do actually, like...A little too much I think" she laughed. "My parents used to have to make me stop reading and go outside, they thought it was weird of course" she said and Colin laughed. 

"Sounds about right, Me and Jonathan were like that, until we met Thom and then, well, yea" Elsie laughed and nodded. 

"What's your favorite?" 

"Oh man, too many to name...The classics of course, uh...Anything to do with history...Yea, too many, you?" He asked. They both were almost bouncing with excitement now. 

In the back Ed and Phil kept looking into the front and Ed couldn't keep the smile off of his face. 

"Oh yea, Colin's a gonner" said Ed and Phil shook his head. 

"Least he found someone finally...And I am quite sure she's better than his last one" said Phil. 

"Anyone is better than that psycho bitch" said Jonny who had emerged from the back, hair a bit messed up. Ed smirked but didn't say anything about the hair. Thom came out a second later, looking a little more put together but not by much. 

"Such language Jonny, do we have to wash your mouth out with soap?" Said Ed and he rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face didn't fade. 

"I take it Cozzie is getting on well with Elsie?" asked Thom and both Ed and Phil nodded. 

"Good, he needs someone better, she seems like she's better adjusted" said Jonny 

"Most of the people I worked around in the psych ward were more put together than Coz's last girlfriend" said Thom as he made his way past Jonny, taking his hand real quick as he walked by. 

"Scaring the poor girl already are you Cozzie?" Asked Thom, ruffling his hair on the way to the fridge. Colin ducked out of the way and swatted at Thom's hand and Elsie laughed. 

"Not yet at least" she said as she sat back and watched as Jonny came in next and sat down beside Colin. 

"Are you going to keep her to yourself now?" He asked as he looked over the equipment on the table. 

"Yup! You guys aren't allowed to hang out or talk to her ever" he said jokingly and Jonny shook his head. Thom came back from the fridge and sat down beside Elsie. She scooted over and allowed Thom to pick up the flash for her camera and look it over. 

"How excited are you?" Asked Thom and Elsie smiled. 

"Very! Like...I still can't believe it" she said. 

"Well, we can't wait to see what you do. We should be at the venue in a couple more hours then we'll get dinner and stuff" said Thom and she nodded, the nerves starting to come back again.


	3. Chapter Three

The show that night came a little too quickly for Elsie. She had decided to bring her digital camera to get a couple practice shots to see how the lighting was and how things will turn out. She was running around as the band started to set up along with the roadies. When she was satisfied with the shots and along with Colin checking in as well she headed back to the bus to get her other camera and make sure that was set up as well. Colin had come in as well and went to his bunk and started going through one of his suitcases and pulled out another shirt to change into. Elsie had turned just in time to see him pull off his current shirt and throw on his other. Her eyes got wide and her breath caught. She turned quickly and tried to calm her breathing as he walked passed. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, leaning against the counter. 

"As ready as I can be" she said, pretending to check her camera again so as to not make eye contact. 

"Don't be too nervous, at least you don't have to play in front of people" he joked and patted her on the shoulder before walking out. Elsie collected herself real quick before going back into the venue and went back to the green room to chill with the rest of the band and get some candid shots as well before everything got crazy. 

Elsie had positioned herself in front of the barrier where the security guards were standing and decided to get quite a few pictures from there. Halfway through the set she went backstage and decided to get a couple aerial shots before ending with her running back and forth backstage to get shots from the wings. After the show was over Elsie decided to get a couple post-show shots of the band and one particularly good looking one of Colin with his shirt sticking to his chest, drenched in sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead, which she decided she was going to keep for herself. 

They were all hanging out in the bus now, all of them showered and cleaned up. Ed was the last in the front room, he had just got off the phone. 

"We'll be stopping tomorrow at a place that you can develop the film from today while we wait for the show that night" he said as he sat down after grabbing an apple. 

"Awesome...Though I think after that I'm just going to stick with digital, it'll be less of a hassle I'm thinking" she said as she carefully took the film out of the camera and put it into a dark box to keep the film safe until the next day. 

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the night?" Asked Elsie and everyone looked at each other. 

"Normally we’d chill and drink, but I feel like we should do something special seeing as we have an extra guest" said Thom, who had kept inching closer and closer to Jonny as they were talking. 

"You really shouldn't change up your routine on account of me. I'm fine with reading and being quiet" she said and Thom waved his hand. 

"Nah! We'll find something...Do we still have cards around here?" Asked Thom and Phil nodded and stood up and went for a drawer in the mini-kitchen and pulled them out before tossing them on the table. 

"Did you have any games in mind?" Asked Phil. 

"Rummy?" Asked Colin 

"Bridge?" Suggested Phil. 

"We're not trapped in a retirement home and we're not a bunch of old people...Kings Cup? Poker?" Said Thom. 

"Go fish" said Ed jokingly and Elsie nodded. 

"Definitely Go Fish" laughed Elsie as she picked up the deck and opened it and started to shuffle the cards. 

"Poker it is then" said Jonny as he stood up and took a seat beside Ed, Thom got up and sat beside Jonny which left Colin on one side of Elsie and Phil on the other. 

"What are we wagering?" She asked and Ed stood up and rifled around the cupboards until he brought out a huge bag of candy and sat it in the middle. 

"That and alcohol" said Ed with a smirk. Everyone shook their heads but everyone grabbed a handful of candy and started to separate it out, biggest to smallest. Phil then took the cards from Elsie, shuffled them again and started to deal them out. 

Everyone took their cards and grabbed a bottle of what they wanted to drink that night and filled their glasses. 

"Alright, Ante up! One butterscotch to start" said Ed and everyone threw them in. Everyone looked over their cards and starting with Elsie all threw in their discarded cards and got new ones. Once everyone was set they all started throwing in their candy. After everyone had their candy in and everyone but Phil and Elsie folded they threw down their cards and Elsie had won that round. Phil groaned and took his shot as she pulled all of the candy toward her and started to separate it into the correct piles. Jonny took the cards next after gathering them and shuffled them a couple times before dealing again. 

They went through a couple more rounds Elsie and Jonny were the main winners and everyone decided to give up. 

"Oh come on! It's just getting good" said Elsie as she sorted her candy again and took a shot because she could. 

"Yea, you guys are spoil sports" added Jonny with a pout that had Thom looking away as not to get caught up in it. 

"It's getting late, we should get some sort of sleep, it's actually harder to sleep on these things for the first couple nights" said Phil standing up and putting his candy back into the bag. Ed stood and did the same. 

"Fine!" Said Jonny as he stood up and grabbed Thom's hand and pulled him up and back to the bunks. 

"Are you coming?" Asked Colin and Elsie shrugged 

"Not yet, I'm not that tired, I may catch up on some reading" she said as she stood up and went to her bunk to get a book when she heard a bit of giggling coming from Thom's bunk then Jonny shushing him. Elsie's eyes got wide and she couldn't help but grin wide. If only their fans knew, she had thought as she went back to the sitting area to see Colin finishing up cleaning up the candy and alcohol. "I could have helped, you should have waited" she said as she put her book down and started to help. 

"It doesn't bother me really" he said putting the candy away. Elsie had grabbed the rest of the glasses and brought them to the small sink and started to wash them out. Colin stood beside her with a towel and dried them before putting them away. 

"No dishwasher then?" She asked with a laugh. 

"On no, we have one, his name is Jonathan" he said and Elsie laughed harder. 

"Just Jonny?" She asked. 

"He's the only one we trust to not start a bubble war, well, him and Phil" he said as he took another cup and dried it before putting it away. "What are you going to read?" He asked. 

"Sherlock Holmes...I mean, I've read them all so many times, but reading something I've read multiple times helps put me to sleep" she said as she handed him the last glass, their fingers touching as he took it and it took everything she had to keep her breathing even when it happened. 

"Sherlock is good, can't go wrong with Connan Doyle" he said as she took another towel and dried her hands. "Which story?" 

"Hounds of Baskervilles, one of my favorites" she said as she walked back to the table and grabbed the book and sat down on one of the couch's and stretched out. 

"Mind if I read with you?" He asked "It's been a while since I've read it" he asked and she looked up to him and smiled. 

"Sure" she said as she sat up again but put her legs under her as Colin sat down beside her and leaned over to look at the page. "Let me know if I read too quick" she said as she leaned into him to help him see the book better and Colin did the same. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine" he said with a smile as they started to read. They got through two chapters before both passed out on each other, Elsie's head on Colin's shoulder. Then at some point during the night they had fallen over, Colin on his back and Elsie half on him and half off, his arm around her waist. This was how Ed had found them the next morning. He smirked and looked over to see Elsie's camera. He grabbed it and looked it over before grabbing the digital that she had brought out the day before and decided to use that one and turned the camera toward them and took a picture before putting it back down and going to the small kitchenette and started to make coffee. Phil was the next one up and stopped and looked at the scene on the couch and smirked. 

"Ten pounds?" He whispered and Ed looked to him and nodded. 

"By when?" He whispered back. 

"I say two months" Ed looked to Phil then to the two on the couch and nodded. 

"I say one month" Ed shot back and they both nodded and shook hands before going about the morning, making sure to keep quiet as to not wake the two. That notion was quickly put to rest though when Thom and Jonny had come in and saw the two. Jonny smirked but Thom couldn't keep his mouth shut as he smiled as well. 

"They are the cutest!" Said Thom and Jonny turned and slapped him on the shoulder as the two on the couch started to wake up. 

Colin opened his eyes first and saw Elsie laying on him and his eyes widened in surprise. Elsie let out a groan and went to try and stretch but found that she couldn't really move as well as she wanted. She looked up and saw Colin looking down at her. She let out a gasp and attempted to try and sit up but she managed to fall off the couch instead with Colin trying to stop her from falling, but it failed. He leaned over and looked down to her. 

"Are you alright?" He asked and she couldn't stop laughing, at first it was shocking but after it had become a bit hilarious. 

"I'm good" she said between laughs and this caused Colin to laugh a bit as he sat up and reached out and helped her up. She accepted the help and sat down beside him as she caught her breath. 

"Now that we're all awake, breakfast is in order" said Phil as he started to gather things to make breakfast. 

The rest of the morning was them eating the breakfast and talking about the tour and what they think they would expect of the upcoming tour. 

The first month of the tour went by in a flash of concerts, photoshoots, interviews and after parties. When they weren't doing any of the mentioned they were chilling on the bus and trying to relax as much as they could. Elsie was feeling the exhaustion as well and was laying on one of the couches with her laptop balanced on her stomach, going through the last pictures she had taken the night before, editing and choosing ones that would look good for the press team. The rest of the band was spread throughout the bus doing random things. 

As Elsie was going through the pictures and also the pictures from the last month she couldn't help but reflect on the past month, which had been amazing even if it was exhausting at times. She was also thinking more on her interactions with the rest of the band, but mostly Colin seeing as he was hanging with her more than the others, which she of course, had no problem with. It had started right after that morning that they had fallen asleep on each other after reading. The concert the night of was great, there was high energy and she had gotten amazing pictures of everyone and some of the crowd. After the concert there was an after party they were invited too. Normally they didn't go to them much anymore but because Elsie was there they wanted to give her a bit of fun and not all work. 

Colin had stayed near Elsie that whole night, she had figured that it was because she wasn't really used to all of that and he didn't want anything happening to her, or so she thought, it was after that though that she had started to think it was about something else, or she had hoped. After that night he continued to hang out with her as much as he could, they would talk to each other to the early hours multiple times and random stolen glances and him finding any way he could to be close to her either brushing against her when they were walking or sitting a bit closer when she was reading or talking to him. Or if he were to pass something to her or vise versa he'd allow their hands to brush together. When they were out and about doing interviews and the like she had thought she had seen him staring at her randomly as well but she couldn't really be sure, she was hopeful but she didn't want to get her hopes up for anything. He was a really nice guy and he was just trying to make her feel welcome around them, the other's helping as well of course. 

Whenever Colin wasn't around it always seemed that either Jonny or Thom were hanging around her, helping with some of the pictures or playing random games or talking about anything they could think about. She was extremely lucky to be there and be able to hang around them and she was definitely milking it for all it was worth. She was brought back by Jonny yelling something and Thom running from the back of the bus to the front, laughing. It was weird because she had never heard Jonny raise his voice...Ever, so hearing that was enough to have her sit up and look to Thom who had jumped over her and attempted to squeeze behind the couch. 

"Don't move...Hide me" he pleaded. She turned and saw that Thom was holding a notebook. 

"Whats in it for me?" She asked as she heard the partition to the back-entertainment room slam open. 

"I'll let you choose ten songs for the set list" he said. Elsie had to think about it for a second. 

"Pop is Dead" was all she said and Thom's eyes got wide. 

"Anything but that..." 

"Do you want me to hide you or not?" She asked and Thom let out a groan. 

"Please...Anything, I mean anything but Pop Is Dead..." 

She heard Jonny coming and she shrugged. 

"Hey Jo..." She didn't get anything more because Thom reached around and clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Alright fine! Pop Is Dead...But don't come crying to me when the rest of the band wants your neck for it..." He said and she smiled and licked the inside of his hand and he pulled it back and wiped it on his pants and ducked down a bit and Elsie adjusted herself so her body was hiding the rest of him. She went back to her laptop and pretended to work on a photo. Jonny finally made it to the main room and looked around then stopped and looked right at her. 

"Where is he?" He asked and she looked up at him, confused. 

"Who?" She asked and Jonny tilted his head and put his hands on his hips. 

"The wonky eyed bastard that stole my notebook" he said, trying to get a look around her. 

"Oh...Uhm..." She looked back and forth and discreetly pointed behind her as she continued to talk "I don't think he came out here...Did you check the bunks?" She asked with a smirk and Jonny glared at her before smirking himself. 

"I guess I could check the bunks again...Colin could have been hiding him" he said as he continued to walk toward her. With how she was positioned Thom couldn't see anything and he was thinking he was in the clear. Jonny got to the couch and put a knee in between Elsie's spread ones and leaned over her, using one hand to steady himself on the back of the couch. Elsie was now trapped between his chest and arms and she really had to stop herself from reacting. Yes, she like Colin, he was her favorite but having any Greenwood leaning over you like that was enough to get your blood pumping a bit. She had to stop herself from putting her hands out as well to help steady him, that took all the willpower she had. Jonny leaned in as close to her as he could before he reached out with his other hand and put it behind the couch and grabbed a handful of Thom's hair and pulled up. 

"Ow ow ow ow" he screamed as he pulled himself up to relieve some of the strain on his hair. "Traitor!" He screamed as Jonny hide to hide a laugh. With Elsie still beside them she had to lean over a bit to get out of the way of Jonny pulling Thom to him and stopping just as their noses touched. He breathing had picked up then as she was really really hoping to get a front row seat to a possible kiss, though she did want to look away, but she couldn't. 

"What am I to do with you Thomas" he said and Thom swallowed. 

"How about nothing? We forget it happened?" He suggested, glad his bottom half was hidden behind the couch as the hold on his hair was doing things to him and he honestly found 'mad' Jonny extremely hot. 

"Oh no, there will definitely be repercussions for what you did...You should know better than to fuck with me Yorke" he said, his voice low and gravely, sending a shiver down both Thom and Elsie's spines. She had also wished she had her camera because what she was looking at was actually very beautiful. A strip of sun was peeking through the blinds casting a bright light behind Thom but half of Jonny's face was cast in shadow. Elsie held her breath then, not knowing what was going to come next. It had seemed they had forgotten she was there. 

"And what repercussions were you thinking?" He said, his voice now low as well, his breathing a bit harder than before. The smirk that appeared on Jonny's face had both of them gasping then, it had a look of pure mischief to it and even Elsie knew that was a bad sign. 

"All in good time Thomas" he said as he leaned forward and kissed him hard. He then took his hand that was holding him up and moved it and without thinking Elsie's hands went up to his chest to stop him from going any more forward and crushing her and the laptop. Jonny didn't seem to mind and his other hand reached out for the notebook in Thom's hand and took it before pulling back. Elsie watched the whole situation, eyes wide, breath heavy, and in disbelief at what she just saw. It was confirmation in her eyes and she really couldn't help but think of how all the other fangirls and boys out there would kill to be in the situation she was in now. He put his hands on the back of the couch and pushed himself back with the help of Elsie, smiled at her and turned around and walked away. Elsie followed him with her eyes before her attention was brought back to Thom climbing over the couch and sitting beside her, him just as surprised. 

"So, how fucked are you?" She asked and Thom let out a small laugh. 

"Pretty well" he said before smiling at her and patting her on the shoulder "No hard feelings, it was quite entertaining" he said as he stood up and walked back to find Jonny. Elsie watched him leave and then to her laptop. She closed it and set it off to the side. There was no way she could concentrate on anything after what she had witnessed. She looked at the clock and stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig before sitting back down and thinking back onto what she had witnessed


	4. Chapter Four

A couple weeks later had Jonny and Thom sitting in the back of the bus, they were the only ones up for once. They were playing Mario on an old NES system when Thom turned to Jonny. 

"Do you think Cozzie realizes that Elsie likes him?" Jonny didn't look away from the game or even react to the question. 

"You know him...He's oblivious on things...Though I'm sure he likes Elsie as well" he said as he jumped a Guma and then the flower and jumped into one of the tubes and into a water world. 

"It's so frustrating! Like, they obviously like each other...Why are they so oblivious?" Whined Thom as he threw down the controller. 

"Just give it time, they'll come around" said Jonny, still not taking his eyes off the screen. Thom huffed but let the conversation drop for the time being. 

The next morning Elsie was awake before everyone else and decided to make breakfast for everyone. It was quite the task, Phil made it look easy but she eventually managed enough pancakes to feed a small army. Colin was the second one awake and practically ran into Elsie as she was heading to the back to get something out of her bag. She almost fell back but Colin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in as his other hand went out to steady himself on one of the bunks. They stayed like that for a minute, both staring into each other's eyes. 

"Sorry, should have been paying more attention" she said with a laugh and Colin shook his head. 

"It's no problem, it happens more than you think. Especially with Thom, he's like one of those little dogs that always gets under your feet and tries to trip you" he said and that caused both to laugh and for Thom's hand to shoot out from the bunk they were in front of and slapped him. 

"Compare me to a yappy dog again wanker" he said from behind the curtain and they both laughed harder before Colin let go of her waist, much to Elsie's disappointment. 

"So, do I smell pancakes?" He asked then and she nodded. 

"They're on a plate on the counter, I'm just gonna get something from my bag and I'll be back" she said as she slid past him, they're bodies brushing against each other briefly as they did. The rest of the day was exactly like the morning, Colin and Elsie would accidentally run into each other or Colin would drop something and they'd both lean over to get it at the same time. Thom watched everything from the sidelines, giving Jonny looks each time but Jonny just shrugged it off and continued doing what he was doing. 

The concert that night it had seemed to Elsie that Colin was paying more attention to her than normal and she found that she liked it, though she still didn’t want to get her hopes up for anything. They had managed a hotel for the night which was great, they were really few and far between and when they had a chance to stay in a hotel it was cause for celebration...And that celebration was actually getting a good night sleep and for Thom and Jonny to have a bit of fun themselves. As it happened Colin and Elsie managed to get a room together and she didn't know how she felt about that...Well, she knew how she felt about it but that was beside the point. It was alright with her when they were on the bus because there was the rest of the band, now it's just her and Colin, alone, which hasn't happened yet. Yes they hang out on the bus and after parties or just walking around the cities, but there was always other people and the band and she didn't know how she was going to act or if she was going to say something stupid. Apparently, Colin was in the same boat. He had pulled Jonny off to the side when Thom and Elsie decided to have a quick drink at the bar to figure out what to do. 

"Just be yourself, seriously, you'd think it was the end of the world" he said with a laugh as he walked away and toward his and Thom's room to set everything up for the night. Colin shook his head and decided to join Thom and Elsie for a drink. They didn't have anything planned for the next day, or at least the beginning of it so everyone got a chance to sleep in and get a good night sleep. 

The couple of drinks turned into quite a few more and now it was Thom, Elsie, and Colin arm in arm singing Pop is Dead as they made their way to their rooms. Jonny had heard the commotion and stepped out into the hallway, a smirk on his face. 

"Jon-Jon!" Screamed Thom as he ran toward Jonny and jumped at him. Jonny wasn't really expecting a Thom to be thrown at him but he managed to correct himself and brace himself against the door frame as Thom's legs went around his waist and arms around his neck. 

"Seriously Thom, we're not in our twenties anymore, you're gonna break something" Jonny said with a smile, not really minding. Colin and Elsie watched and laughed as they continued to their room with a quick goodnight to the two before starting in on another song. 

The two stumbled into their room and attempted to get their shoes off and wound up falling over each other and laughing. 

"This was such a bad idea" laughed Elsie as she finally managed to get her boots off without falling over. Colin had gotten one shoe and was now working on the other, but he couldn't seem to get the knot undone. 

"That phrase comes up quite a bit when it comes to hanging with Thom occasionally" said Colin, finally managing his other shoe. Elsie was making her way to the beds, but she was now having trouble walking in a straight line, so Colin tried to help her, but now it was practically the blind leading the blind. They tripped over each other again and then tumbled onto one of the beds, laughing the whole time. The did some more wiggling and moving around before they decided to stay how they were and pass out shortly after. 

They woke up the next morning to Elsie's phone going off. She groaned and reached out to try and find it, but it wasn't on the nightstand. She sighed and went to sit up to try and find it but she found that she couldn't. She looked down and saw Colin laying long ways on the bed, curled into a ball, his head on her chest. She heard Colin's phone go off then and she was surprised Colin wasn't wake up through any of it. The ringer went off again and she decided to just reach into his pocket and grab his. She looked at the ID and saw it was Jonny and answered it. 

"Colin's phone..." She said and then heard Jonny laugh. 

"Figured one of you would answer...I take it he's not awake yet?" Asked Jonny on the other end?" Asked Jonny on the other end. 

"Yup, don't know how he's sleeping through it" 

"He's always dead to the world when he passes out drunk...Slap him a couple times and he should wake up" 

"I'll get right on that...So, what's up?" She asked 

"We're going to get breakfast here in a bit. Want me to stop on our way out and get you guys?" 

"Yea, that'd be great...Just have to wake your brother" she said as she tried to shake him awake and all he did was groan and swat at her hand. 

"Good luck, like I said, give him a good few slaps to the face" laughed Jonny "I'll see you in a bit" he finished before he hung up. She put the phone down and shook him again, harder this time. 

"Colin!" She shook him again, no response. She rolled her eyes before gently slapping his face. "Colin" still nothing. "Oh for Christ's sake...Sorry about this..." She said as she gave him a good slap across the face. He jumped up then and looked around before everything came back to him. He rubbed his cheek as he turned to her. 

"I take it you talked to Jonathan?" He said and she nodded. 

"You weren't waking up for anything else..." She said and Colin shook his head and let out a small laugh. 

"That's one way to do it then...What did he want?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair a couple times, attempting to get it to stay down. 

"Everyone's heading to breakfast, Jonny said he'd stop by and get us before they left" she said, now stretching and looking around for her phone, which she found lying in the middle of the floor in the living room part of the hotel. She then turned to the clock and saw that it was almost noon. "Do you want the bathroom first?" She asked. 

"No, you go ahead, I'm not gonna be long" he said as he stretched, causing his shirt to raise a bit to reveal a bit of stomach and she had to stop herself from staring. 

"Alrighty" she said as she grabbed her bag and started to get ready. She had decided on a shower before doing anything else and emerged a bit later, dressed with a towel on her head. "All yours" she said and Colin stood up and grabbed his bag and took his turn in the bathroom. 

By the time Colin had come out Jonny and Thom were already in the room and they were all sitting around one of the tables laughing about something. 

"Telling jokes behind my back are you?" He asked and Jonny nodded. 

"But of course!" Said Jonny as he smiled at his brother. 

"I tried to stop him, it was no use" said Elsie. 

"I tried to defend your honor Cozzie...It was futile as Elsie said" he continued and Colin shook his head. 

"Anyway! Besides you guys making fun of me, did I hear Elsie mention breakfast?" He asked and everyone nodded. 

"That's what it was about, the princess taking his good ole time getting ready" said Thom "You're almost as bad as Jon-Jon here" he finished and both Colin and Jonny slapped him on the shoulders while Elsie laughed. 

"Seriously though, we're hungover and greasy goodness sounds good right now" said Elsie as she stood and everyone followed then headed out of the room to the lobby to meet the rest of the band. 

They had managed to find a local diner down the street from the hotel and all piled into a booth in the corner. They had all ordered and were halfway through eating when Ed finally spoke up. 

"So, what did you two get into last night?! I heard it was a late night...Should we be expecting some happy news? I mean, you're already answering Cozzie's phone" laughed Ed and everyone joined in while Elsie and Colin looked shocked. 

"Nothing happened, we passed out, somehow my phone wound up in the middle of the room and Colin's was right there" said Elsie as she started to mess with her food a bit. 

"Yea, and even if something did, it wouldn't be while I was piss drunk" said Colin with a small laugh and Elsie nodded in agreement. 

"Yea, sure, whatever you two say" said Phil, joining in with everything before taking a bite of his food. 

The rest of the day was theirs and everyone decided to pair off and go do different things. Colin of course wanted to visit shops and do touristy things though he had been there before, but Elsie hadn't and he wanted to show he around, Ed had decided to join them as well, claiming he wanted more records. Thom, Jonny, and Phil decided to go back to the hotel and enjoy as much relaxing and moving they could before they were crammed back onto the bus that night after the show. 

After the record shop, which all three bought way more than they should they headed to a clothing store that had caught Ed's attention. He was actively looking through the racks while Colin and Elsie were looking casually, every once in a while, pulling something and showing it to the other. Ed had taken it upon himself to observe the two on his own while at the store. It was clear they liked each other, but none were doing anything about it, of course, Ed wanted to push it but he was scolded by Jonny to let it happen naturally and no one really wanted a pissed off Jonny so he, and the rest of the band, followed to his wishes and promised not to interfere, but that didn't stop them from observing and making offhand comments about the two. Ed had decided to buy a couple things along with Elsie, but only because Colin talked her into getting them. She wasn't sure about spending the money for it but Colin offered to pay, and even then, she protested until he snagged them from her hand and ran toward the front counter and paid before she could get to him. He smiled at her and handed her the bag before walking off. She grabbed it but stared as he left. Ed watched the whole scene with a smirk on his face. He then walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 

"It's best to not argue with him when he has his mind set" he said with a laugh before putting his things on the counter to be rung up. She let out a small laugh and headed out to hang with Colin while they waited on Ed. 

"You're not pissed, are you?" Asked Colin as she walked up to him. She looked him over and then laughed. 

"Of course not, just surprised is all" she said and Colin nodded, sighing in relief. "Trust me, if I was pissed you'd know" she said as she patted him on the arm and he smiled at her and nodded as Ed came out and looked between the two. 

"Where to now?" He asked and both Elsie and Colin looked around before deciding to go toward an Ice Cream shop. 

They walked in and went to the counter and looked over the multiple selections before Ed chose Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Elsie chose Strawberry, and Colin chose regular chocolate. 

"You guys are boring" said Ed as their choices as he grabbed his then handed over his card to pay for all of it. The other two grabbed their cones and sat down at one of the tables. Colin on one side and Elise and Ed on the other, with Elsie sitting across from Colin. As they started in on their ice cream Ed looked between the two again, not noticing how provocative eating ice cream was and couldn't help but notice that Elsie was eating hers a little too enthusiastically though, he'd never seen her eat ice cream before and it could be normal, he then looked to Colin who was working on his, but he could tell Colin was watching her and could practically see the thoughts running around his head and he smirked. 

They finished their ice cream and headed out again, visiting random shops along the way. About 430 they decided to head back to the hotel, hands full of bags. They were to meet the rest of the band for dinner that night before the concert. 

"We really shouldn't let you three out in the real world..." Said Thom, taking in all of the bags with a smile. 

"I am not ashamed" said Ed, heading to the elevators. 

"We'll be down in a bit" said Colin following Ed, Elsie not far behind. 

Elsie had changed into one of her new outfits that Colin had bought for her and she was busy getting her camera in order while Colin got ready. They were heading straight from the restaurant to the venue and she wanted to make sure things were set. Though she would have had some wiggle room while the band did soundcheck, but she didn't want to risk missing any good shots. 

The concert that night had gone extremely well, like, way way better than any she had seen before so far and she could tell the band was pumped about it and so was she. The energy had been going strong the whole time, the crowd was extra into everything and nothing went wrong at all. The guys and Elsie were still riding out their performance high as they agreed to go to another after party. They hadn't been to one in a while and figured why not, so as to celebrate such an amazing concert. It was held back at their hotel in one of the ballrooms. Elsie had decided she wasn't going to drink much however because she was still on the job technically and she wanted to get some good shots of the party. She had changed again before walking into the ballroom to see the band already spread out amongst the people. She went to one of the chairs and stood on it and got a good few pictures of the whole room before jumping down and weaving in between people and taking random pictures. 

She came across Thom and Jonny and snapped a couple pictures of them before walking the rest of the way up and smiling at them. 

"Having fun?" She asked and they both smiled and nodded. Thom threw an arm around her shoulder and grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and handed it to her. 

"You're working too hard, drink more" he said and Elsie laughed as she took the drink and downed it before handing it off to another waiter that was walking by. "There we go!" He said and Jonny shook his head and laughed. 

"Are you getting any good shots?" Asked Jonny, sipping on whatever he was drinking. 

"Oh yea. This is great!" 

"And I'm sure you've gotten enough pictures...You need to put it down and have fun!" Said Thom, already a bit drunk. 

"I promise, a couple more and I'll be done" he said with a smile as she slipped out from Thom's arm and gave them both a wave before heading off to find the rest of the band to get more pictures before she kept up on her promise to have fun. Colin was the last one she found and she got quite a few more pictures of him from across the room before letting her camera drop around her neck and walking up to him and punching him lightly in the arm. He turned and smiled as he gave her a hug. 

"There you are! Was beginning to think you decided to ditch us and sleep" he said as he pulled back. Elsie laughed and hugged him back. 

"I was taking pictures and things...But I'm one now...What are you drinking?" She asked and Colin looked to his cup and saw that it was empty. 

"Whatever you will be" he said and she smirked. 

"Those are dangerous words Greenwood" she said as she turned and walked over to the bar and grabbed them both a shot and a mix drink and carried them back over to him and handed him both. Colin rose an eyebrow but didn't complain as he held the shot up, she did too and looked to Colin to make the toast. 

"To the tour going amazing so far and to an amazing photographer" he said with a wink and Elsie blushed but nodded and tapped her glass to his and they both took the shot before throwing them into a trashcan and continuing onto their other drinks. 

Around midnight the party somehow managed to kick into a whole other gear and there was now dance music and more alcohol. Elsie had lost track of how much she had drunk, but she knew it was quite a lot because she was now dragging Colin onto the makeshift dance floor and started to try and get him to dance with her, though he really didn't try and fight it as well as he could. 

They were all having a good time with the dancing. Thom had managed to get Jonny out on the floor for a bit before Elsie saw Jonny lean in and whisper something in Thom's ear and they both smirked and headed straight for the exit. Colin and Elsie had gotten closer as the night went on and by the end of it couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Though it really wasn't obvious, they're weren't being to open about it, it was more holding each other up while trying to dance though some of the touches lingered a bit longer than they probably should have. The party was eventually closed down at three and everyone started heading back to either their rooms or to a cab to take them home. Colin and Elsie walked into their room and she shut and locked the door before taking off her shoes. She didn't far into the room after that however because Colin turned on her, took her face in his hands and kissed her. Elsie's eyes got wide and Colin pulled back completely and started messing with his hands. 

"Sorry...I...I'm drunk...I don't know what..." He was cut off by Elsie stepping forward and grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him back to her before kissing him this time. Colin's hands went to her hips as her hand tightened in his shirt and the other went to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. They both moaned as Elsie started to lead them toward one of the beds. Colin's legs hit and he went down, Elsie following with him. As soon as he hit both of their hands started grabbing everywhere they could reach, trying to get each other's clothes off, though they really weren't comprehending that they needed to separate to accomplish that task. Eventually they both pulled back in a fit of laughter. 

"We're too drunk for this" she laughed and Colin leaned up and started to kiss her neck. 

"Just a bit I think" he said as he lightly bit at the junction where her neck meets her shoulder. She gasped and grabbed the back of his head. 

"We should wait..." She suggested halfheartedly as Colin continued to kiss and bite up and down her neck and collarbone. 

"Probably" he said, though he didn't stop what he was doing. Her hand gripped tighter as she leaned into every kiss and bite. She let out another moan as he eyes closed. His kissing stopped abruptly though as he gently pushed her to the bed and ran to the bathroom. A second later she heard him throwing up and she let out a laugh. She crawled out of the bed and grabbed a couple bottles of water and a rag and walked into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub and rubbed his back as he threw up again and this was how they spent the rest of the night before both passing out in the bathroom, Colin curled up by the toilet and Elsie laying in the tub.


End file.
